


His Lost Song

by 12_PlantLady_21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_PlantLady_21/pseuds/12_PlantLady_21
Summary: After choosing to give up on Adrien and let Kagami succeed in her efforts to romance their mutual crush, Marinette decides to give Luka a chance. Unknown to her, Luka isn't as oblivious as Adrien/Chat Noir, and with a bit of critical thinking, he's easily deduced Ladybug's secret identity. Will this drive her away from him, or give him an advantage over the quick-to-the-slow Adrien?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Ladybug's Melody

Luka sat with his head in his hands, Marinette’s melody singing through his head. It was beautiful and sad and matched his heart perfectly. Ladybug’s melody was the same. How it took him this long to realize, he had no idea. How no one else had realized, he was even more lost.

Her hair, her body, her voice, every one of her blindingly amazing qualities was the same. Should he tell her that he knew? Would it ruin what they had? He was finally getting somewhere with her, finally getting her to realize exactly how much she truly meant to him. He couldn’t bear the thought of pushing the skittish girl away. 

He groaned, flopping back onto his mattress and letting his arms fall spread-eagle. She was his song. Without her in his life, he’d be without music, without inspiration. Would he loose his muse over this? 

He sat up suddenly. If Mari was Ladybug, who was behind the mask of Chat Noir? 

Chat was in love with Ladybug, ergo, he was in love with Marinette. Did he know her in their civilian lives? A bolt of jealousy shot through Luka, causing an involuntary grimace. 

He knew he wasn’t the only guy who had feelings for Mari, but this was the only time he felt any true jealousy. He remembered the story of Nathanael that Juleka had told him. He had become the Evillustrator after Chloé teased him for liking Marinette. He also recalled Nino’s failed attempt at dating her the day he and Alya realized their attraction to each other.

And then there was Adrien Agreste. He wasn’t blind. He knew Mari had feelings for the model, and frankly, he couldn’t fault her for that. He was a decent guy who genuinely cared about people, even if he was awkward about it. Luka enjoyed spending time with him and having him as a guest in the band.

He also knew the guy was completely oblivious to her feelings, refusing to see her in the amazing light she deserved. Instead, he chose to try his hand with Kagami Tsurugi, the stiff girl in his fencing class. 

He was scared at the thought of the day Adrien realized what was in front of him. Of course, if that day ever came and Mari still loved him, he’d let her go. Anything to make her happy. Until then, though, he’d do what he could to keep her by his side.

Standing up, Luka decided to talk to the one person who could help him make sense of his spiraling thoughts: his sister.

****************

Juleka always had a way of calming Luka. She was more sense while he was more emotion. She was electric while he was acoustic. She thought while he felt. They seemed alike on the outside, with their hair and their style, but they were as different as night and day.

They sat together in her room, him spinning slowly in her desk chair, her stretched out on the bed, her teased out bangs covering one contemplative eye. Having established that it would be best for Marinette to remain unaware that he knew her secret (Juleka didn’t know what secret, nor did she push after her brother refused to tell her), they lost themselves in their own minds.

He wanted to take Mari out on a proper date and let her open up even more to him. She loved André’s ice cream, but they did that only days ago. 

Her melody played again through his mind and an idea pieced itself together in his mind, like a perfect puzzle. He picked up Jule’s guitar that was leaning against her desk and softly strummed the strings, fine-tuning his plan. It took him a few moments to realize he was playing her song aloud.

Juleka sat up and swung her legs to the floor, resting her head in her hands. “That’s Marinette’s tune, isn’t it? It really fits her.” It was difficult to understand Juleka when they were around the others, but when it was the two of them, she spoke so clearly it was nearly frightening. 

Instead of her usual deep mumbling, she was like sparkling wind chimes. With a smile stretching across his face, he switched to the song he composed in his mind for his little sister. Despite what most might think, Juleka’s was quite a happy one. Bouncing notes with a quick pace like a restless ocean crashing over sand. It was beautiful and enchanting, just like the girl it was meant for. 

It faded briefly into a quiet shy tune, with soft notes that were almost hesitant, then picked back up into the confident bounce it started out with.

Jule’s eyes were closed and her head was subtly swaying back and forth with the notes, a small grin adorning her features. As it ended, her eyes gently opened and her face split into a wide smile directed at her brother. “Go get her, tiger.”


	2. Marinette's Melancholy

Walking into Dupont felt like trying to wade through quicksand that was trapped in an air-tight bubble. Marinette’s chest was heavy and hot, her feet dragging. She wasn’t looking forward to sitting behind Adrien for the entire school day knowing he had begun his relationship with Kagami. She may have decided to let him go for the sake of both he and Kagami, but that didn’t mean it was easy.

“Girl, head up! You look like someone just stepped on your hamster!” Alya called to her from across the courtyard. She grabbed Nino by the arm and dragged him behind her as she made her way to her best friend. Poor Nino could barely stay upright.

Marinette immediately threw on her usual bright smile. Alya threw her arms around Marinette and drew her in for a tight hug. Alya was one of the few that kept her sane during her complicated life.

After pulling away, Nino slung an arm over Marinette’s shoulders in a quick side hug, offering silent comfort he knew she needed. She was grateful for her friends. They knew when not to say anything or ask questions, only be there for her.

Alya prattled on about the latest LadyBlog update, doing her best to distract Marinette from her melancholy thoughts. They continued up the stairs, Nino keeping his arm around Alya as she continuously glanced over her shoulder at Marinette. 

The trio stopped in their tracks as they passed the threshold to the classroom. Adrien was already seated in his usual spot, scribbling animatedly on a piece of paper. Marinette couldn’t make out a single letter on it because Adrien was hunched so far over, she thought his spine might pop right out of his back from all the tension.

Nino walked forward and flopped in his seat next to his best friend. “Hey, dude,” he flicked his cap with his forefinger as he crossed his legs atop their shared desk. “What’s got you all worked up.”

Adrien mumbled something unintelligible as the girls made their way up to their seats, glancing at each other confusedly. Adrien beating everyone else to class was a rarity that had happened on few occasions. In fact, he was usually later than Marinette herself.

“Alright, dude,” Nino replied in his signature surfer voice, throwing a smirk behind him to the girls. “Just thought I’d tell you you’re about to rip that thing in half.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Adrien’s paper ripped loudly underneath his pencil.

His hands flew up to grip his blond hair in dismay. “There’s no way I can remember all that!” 

Marinette wondered what it was that Adrien had been writing so furiously. Probably a note to Kagami. Her heart ached with the thought and she blinked to keep the tears at bay.

She focused her attention on the other students shuffling into the room, watching their expressionless faces pass by her. Mylene’s locks flopping lifelessly, Alix’s gum popping loudly, then doing the same seconds later, Kim’s hands swinging at the end of his long arms. The same thing every day.

Until Juleka walked in and winked at her with her exposed eye. At least, Marinette thought it might have been a wink. It was much to deliberate and direct to be a blink.

With a small smile, she scuttled up to her seat beside Rose, the small pink girl beaming at her friend - girlfriend? - and scooting her bag over so Juleka had room to place her own materials.

Mlle. Bustier entered moments later and began the lecture. There was the constant scribbling of notes, the mindless noises of the classroom that were somehow adding to Marinette’s anxiety about being near Adrien.

He glanced back at her a few times, shooting a bright smile at her that lit up his eyes, and although she returned it, her heart wasn’t even close to being in it. She knew he could tell by the way his face dropped the slightest bit and he took a second longer to turn around than he normally would.

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette was ready to bolt back to the bakery, and not for the usual nervousness she suffered from being around Adrien. Instead, she felt sick. She needed to be away from him.

The moment she gathered her things and went to step from the room he called her name. Her stomach dropped into her feet. There was no way she was ready for this, not right now.

She spun on her heel and gave him her famous Marinette smile. The one that he’d learned to see right through.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, pulling her to the side so the other students could get through the doorway. 

She shrugged his hand from her arm and gave one of her little laughs. “Yeah, absolutely,” she said brightly. “Probably just a bit tired is all. A good lunch will probably help, so I should get back home and find something.”

Marinette attempted to turn from him, but his hand on her arm stopped her again.

“What, no stuttering?” He teased.

She knew he was just trying to lighten her spirits but she tensed instead. His expression fell as he stepped back awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. With his eyes cast downward he said, “I was actually hoping you’d join me for lunch.”

He lifted his eyes back up to hers, a hopeful light in them. “Father gave me a bit of free time this afternoon so I can go eat where I want.”

This was the invitation she’d always wanted. A week ago, she would’ve been over the moon and falling all over herself. Today, though, it only made her feel worse.

“I’d rather head home, if that’s alright with you,” she replied guiltily. She knew he just wanted to spend time with a good friend, but that made her feel worse about the entire situation. He genuinely didn’t realize and it bothered her. 

It bothered her that nothing had to change for him, none of his feelings were different. It bothered her that he could spend time with her so easily while having feelings for someone else. While having feelings for her friend.

“Yes-yeah.” He said, his hand back at his neck. “I hope you get to feeling better.”

Marinette slipped from the room with a hurried ‘thanks’ and rushed down the stairs and across the courtyard, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. 

**********

Marinette sighed heavily, watching her friends leave the classroom, excited for their new free time. She picked up her tablet and notebook, stuffing them away in her backpack. School was more of a chore lately that she just hadn’t had the energy for, especially not today.

She moseyed toward her bakery, defeated and dejected, her feet feeling like blocks of cement. She hoped this wouldn’t last, otherwise she was going to go completely nuts. She hated feeling like this, especially about a conscious decision she herself had made.

Because her parents were busy in the bakery when she came in, they only gave her a quick greeting and she made her way to her loft bedroom. Her trap door shut heavily behind her and she dropped her bag carelessly on the floor before falling into her chair.

Tikki flew out from Marinette’s small purse and snuggled against her cheek before settling on her desktop. 

“You did good today, Marinette. I know how hard that must have been for you.” The ever-sensible kwami spoke gently.

“I don’t want to feel this way around him, Tikki,” she said exasperatedly, her hands flying up in the air in her typical dramatic style. They dropped back down and hung limply by her sides, her head flopping limp against the back of her chair.

“Marinette, this won’t last.”

“I know, I just want to feel at ease around him again. I was finally getting there, finally getting comfortable.” She threw herself forward so her head hit her desk with a thump and Tikki had to fly out of the way to avoid being crushed.

She rubbed small circles on Marinette’s back, offering as much comfort as her tiny figure could. “I’ve had very few chances to watch over a Ladybug as wonderful as you,” she told her chosen in her tinkling voice. “If anyone can get through this stronger than they were, it’s you.” 

Marinette’s phone pinged, indicating a text. She reached blindly for it in her purse still slung over her shoulders. Grasping it, she brought it up to her face and lifted her head so she could look at the screen.

Luka’s name stretched across the glass, causing some of her bad mood to lift slightly.

She pressed on the notification and unlocked her phone, a smile spreading as she read the message.

Hey, Mar! I’m almost to the bakery if you want to get away with me for a bit. Meet me outside in 5 :)

She excitedly hopped up from her chair, Tikki flying into her purse, and hopped down the stairs. She stopped briefly to check her hair in the hall mirror, then continued downstairs to inform her parents of her plans.

Right on time, Luka pulled up on his bike in front of the bakery, holding out an extra helmet for Marinette. She strapped it onto her head before climbing onto the back and wrapping her arms around his midsection.

“So where are we going?” He always took her somewhere exciting, whether it be to a new park for fashion inspiration, a new cafe, an abandon building, or just back to his houseboat to play around with music and new ideas. 

“You’ll see,” he said with a quick wink over his shoulder, a conspiratorial smirk playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms :)


	3. Chat's Conundrum

Luka watched as she stared breathlessly over the water, satisfaction coursing through him. He could watch her all day, as serene as the water itself.

He had brought her to a secluded - but well-tended - park off the river where the grass was green and the trees were full. The water crashed contentedly against the stone wall that divided it from the emerald park.

Marinette looked absolutely beautiful leaning against it, her hair finally flowing free (her hair ties had gotten caught by a few stray branches and loosened their hold, so she decided to completely remove them). She took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, her eyes closing.

Luka came up behind her and wrapped his arms over her shoulders, leaning his head against hers. “I have something I’d like to ask you, Marinette,” he spoke in his gentle tone, the one he always used with her. 

“What’s that?” She asked him softly, still smiling. He took a moment to appreciate that she was always truly herself around him. He was glad he could offer her that comfort.

Bracing himself to ask the question that had been repeating itself in his head for as long as he could remember, he leaned back and turned her around so she was facing him. The breeze blew her vanilla scent into his nose and he breathed it in.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he stepped ever so closer until they were mere inches apart. He stared down into her bluebell eyes and reached up to cup her face and she snuggled into his hand. 

“Would you like to go on a real date with me, ma chéri?” He let the term of endearment slip out without even making a decision to use it.

Her eyes snapped open and she stepped back, startled. He knew he had caught her off guard, but somehow he also knew it wasn’t a bad thing. “It’s alright if you don’t feel up for it yet. I know you’re still getting over Adrien.” He smiled in understanding at her. “However, if you’ll let me, I’d love to take you out.”

She seemed to think on it for a moment, tossing the idea around in her head. He could see the wheels spinning, her brain weighing the pros against the cons. He was prepared to wait for an answer as long as he had to, and he would do it patiently. 

Marinette looked up at him, finality in her eyes. “Okay,” she said.

His heart soared and threatened to leap from his chest, but he remained calm on the outside, allowing a slow smile to spread and taking her gently into his arms, wrapping her in the warm blanket that was him.

Luka kept her in his arms as long as she’d let him, taking in her scent and her small form. She was so warm and soft, as light as a sweep of yellow across a canvas. He knew the sadness she held inside of her, the responsibility of an entire city weighing her down, but in this moment, he felt it subside and release her from its hold.

“Luka,” she leaned back to look at him. “When are we going to go on this date of yours?”

He released her and took a step back so he could look at her completely. “How about next weekend?” He figured that would give her enough time to emotionally prepare herself for something he knew took a lot for her to agree to.

She gave him her bright Marinette smile. “I’d like that. Saturday?”

He nodded in agreement, unable to keep the goofy grin from his face. Luka thought about how long he’d been waiting for the chance to ask her that question. From the moment he saw her, he started hearing her song in his head, the melody that would never stop playing.

He pulled her back into him, hating the loss of her warmth. They stayed like that for long minutes, and just as he was thinking he could stand there for the rest of the night, he heard her stomach growl.

**********  
Chat Noir watched from his perch atop a stone wall, overlooking the trees. He hadn’t known anyone else came to the park besides the city employees who kept up the maintenance. 

He felt a knife twist in his gut at the sight of Luka Couffaine wrapping his arms around his friend. He watched her step right into him, completely at ease. He couldn’t understand his reaction, or his need to growl in response to it. 

Chat didn’t know how long he crouched there watching them embrace like old lovers, but he finally couldn’t take anymore and bounded off, deciding to stop by and pay a visit to his friend later. She may not want to speak to him as Adrien, but she never had a problem talking with Chat Noir.

**********

Chat knocked gently on the window looking into a room dressed in pink and magazine clippings. He heard the trap door on the balcony open and he made his way over, sauntering and playfully predatory. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics and climbed out into the night air. “And to what do I owe this pleasure, minou?” She asked him lightly, reaching up to ruffle his messy blond locks.

Purring, he tried to think of a good reason. “I felt the need to rest my eyes upon a beautiful princess,” he answered in his flirty voice, the one that he used only on Ladybug and his classmate.

Again, she rolled her eyes. He was afraid if she rolled them any harder they’d get stuck. “Is there ever a time you don’t flirt, kitty?” He had a feeling it was rhetorical, but he answered anyway.

“Why, yes,” he said, puffing out his chest. “As a matter of fact, akumas don’t make my list of potential flirt targets.” She reached up to lightly punch him in his leather-clad arm, and he dissolved into laughter.

This was the Marinette he never got to know as Adrien. The Marinette that could talk without tripping over her words, the Marinette who could play back without second guessing every move. He wondered often why it only seemed to be him she acted that way towards. Did she secretly hate him? That didn’t quite make sense considering everything she went out of her way to do for him.

No matter how many times he thought about it, he always came up empty. She was definitely a mystery. One that he wished would open up to him more.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a deep sigh. He was afraid she had gone back to her earlier mood, only when he looked at her, she was smiling, a dreamy light in her eyes.

“Now what could you be thinking about, princess?”

She glanced at him, then went back to leaning on her balcony railing, chin in her hand. “I just had a good day, is all.”

He felt that knife in his gut again, completely unexplainable. “What made it so great?” He sounded hesitant to himself, almost scared to ask. He hated that it came out that way.

Her smile widened as he watched her, her eyelids drooping as she remembered her outting with Luka that afternoon. At least, Chat was pretty sure that’s what was going through her mind.

She finally turned towards him, her left side braced against the rail and her arms crossing in front of her chest. “I was asked out on a date today.” He flinched but she hadn’t noticed it. “It wasn’t by the guy I had always hoped it would be, but Luka is definitely not a bad choice.” That dreamy look was back and Chat had to look away from her while he tried to think of a response. 

He cleared his throat. “And - uh - who was the guy you were hoping it would be before him?”

She looked almost uncomfortable and he was afraid she wouldn’t answer. He didn’t know why, but her response was important to him. 

She let out another sigh, this one of exasperation. “A boy in my class,” was all she said.

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. A boy in their class? Who could that possibly be? Nino was dating Alya, Ivan was with Mylene, she’d already turned down Nathanael, and Kim definitely wasn’t her type. There was Max, but Chat seriously doubted he was even on Marinette’s radar. 

And then there was him.

It couldn’t possibly be him! Could it? The thought shot an unexpected thrill through him, but he stomped on it.

“Of course, now I know it’ll never happen, so that doesn’t really matter. He’s in love with someone else who really deserves him.” She was turned back to the skyline.

He wasn’t quite sure what to say next. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few moments.

“Do you like him?” He suddenly asked her. 

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, I think I do. He’s noticed me in a way the other boy never had. He’s sweet and kind and thoughtful and talented. Our conversations are never superficial and I can be myself around him. I don’t stumble over my words and trip over air.” 

A yawn split her face and she stretched. “I think I better get to bed, minou. Goodnight and be careful.” With that, she was lowering herself through the door and leaving him alone on the roof.

He made his way back to his lonely mansion, speeding through the night and relishing what was left of his freedom for the night. Marinette’s words raced through his head, making him uneasy. Luka had always seemed like a great guy, and if he cared so much for Marinette he should be happy, right? Only his thoughts were anything but happy. 

As he squeezed through his open window, he detransformed, allowing Plagg to rush off to his secret supply of cheese. 

With a groan, he fell onto his bed, thinking about Marinette and her date with Luka. Would she talk to him about this as Adrien? Would she be more open to him tomorrow and accept his invitation to lunch?

Was he the boy she liked?

“Kid,” Plagg said around mouthfuls of camembert. “You gotta stop thinking so much.” He took another bite. “It’s bad for your brain.”

“She’s going on a date with Luka, Plagg. I don’t know why that bothers me so much.” He sat up abruptly, causing Plagg to shoot out of the way or risk being projectiled through the air.

“Maybe, it’s because you actually have a crush on Marinette and not Kagami?” He drawled, almost like he was talking to a child.

He looked at Plagg incredulously. “No way! Marinette is just a friend. A very good friend. That can’t be it.”

The kwami shot him a look of disbelief. Adrien felt for a second that Plagg knew something he didn’t. “Just wait until Sugar Cube hears about this one,” He muttered to himself, but loud enough for Adrien to hear.

“That’s what you call Ladybug’s kwami, right?”

Plagg shot him another look and just flew back to his cheese stash. Sometimes, he really confused Adrien.


	4. Adrien's Acknowledgement

For the second day in a row, Adrien was early to class. And, for the second day in a row, he was scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper, hardly noticing when his friends entered. The three shared questioning looks between them. 

Nino didn’t try to ask what he was doing today. Instead, he attempted to catch a peak at Adrien’s paper. Of course, class began before he could succeed, and the paper was stuffed hastily away into Adrien’s backpack. Alya nudged Marinette, who could only shrug her shoulders in response. 

Much like the day before, Adrien sent Marinette quick smiles. The fact that the quiet smiles didn’t stop after he started dating Kagami further cemented her conviction that she had always only been Adrien’s friend and never anything more in his mind.

When the break for lunch came, Adrien made it up to Marinette before she could even begin gathering her school things. His shy grin in place, he asked her again about lunch.

“I’m not sure, Adrien,” she told him, regretting that the words had to be said.

“Please.” He pleaded simply. “We’ve hardly hungout together lately, just the two of us. I miss it, and I’d like to catch up a little.”

She looked into his eyes for a moment, the vibrant green sparkling back into her deep blue. She felt something in her chest give out and she gave a resigned sigh. “I suppose we could.” 

He looked so happy that, for just a moment, she was reminded of Chat Noir. The thought startled her and made her drop the notebook she was loading into her backpack.

“Everything okay?” Adrien asked her, concern lacing his voice.

“Yes.” She let out a small nervous giggle, one that he hadn’t heard in days. “Just slipped out of my fingers.” 

Holding out his hand, he helped Marinette stand from her seat, leading her out of the room without letting go. Heat flooded her face and she wasn’t sure if she should try to take her hand back from him.

Her turned to her excitedly. “There’s this amazing cafe a few blocks down that has the most amazing croque monsieur.” She couldn’t help but smile. His excitement was contagious and she was feeling her anxiety ebb. He held her by the hand all the way to the cafe, then pulled her chair out for her once they reached their table. 

She watched him sit across from her, clasp his hands together, rest his chin atop them, and look at her expectantly.

“Um…” she drawled, not quite sure what to say. 

“What’s new in your life?” He asked eagerly, almost expecting something momentous it seemed. He continued to stare at her intensely. It was quite unnerving for Marinette. 

Thinking on her answer Marinette stayed silent for a few moments. “I - uh.” She swallowed. “I have a date?” It came out more as a question than a statement and she felt her face heat up again. It was a strange feeling, being embarrassed in front of Adrien because of a different guy.

She saw a crack in Adrien’s intensive stare, the friendly smile dropping for just a moment before he slid it back into a place. “That’s exciting!” He said just a bit too loudly. “With who?”

Marinette could no longer look him in the eye, opting instead to look at the table in front of her. “Luka,” she mumbled. “Next Saturday.” She braved a look back up to him. He looked just as happy and inviting as before, if a bit unnerving. 

“He’s a nice guy, I’m excited for you. Are you looking forward to it?” He seemed to focus in on her even more if that were possible. She wasn’t sure what was up with him, but it wasn’t exactly normal. He seemed very interested in her answer.

“Yes,” she stretched the word, ending on a higher note. “Luka is definitely a good guy.” She was beginning to get uncomfortable with his intensity. 

Thankfully, their food came and Adrien’s focus lost some of its heat. He was right about the croque monsieur. It was probably the best she’d ever had. 

After a few minutes, Adrien began speaking again, asking questions about classwork, her parents bakery, her fashion designing. It seemed like he was going to ask her about anything and everything, but he never circled back around to Luka and their impending date. 

Marinette wasn’t sure how to feel about this new attention she was receiving from him. She also wasn’t sure why she was suddenly able to talk in complete sentences and remain upright in her chair. Her newfound confidence in front of him filled her chest with that sad tightness again. She was afraid of what it meant.

“-up in the Eiffel Tower?” He was asking her a question.

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly. “What was that?”

He gave her a gentle smile and asked his question again. “During Ladybug and Chat Noir’s battle with your grandma, what did you do up in the Eiffel Tower?” 

An eyebrow went up. What was he talking about? “I wasn’t in the-“ And then she slapped a hand over her mouth. That was the second time she had almost let slip that she was the one fighting Befana. “I mean,” she began shakily. “I was watching the battle from the top.” 

Adrien was giving her an odd look, just a slight cock of the head and a narrowing of his eyes. After a few seconds of contemplation he asked her, “But weren’t you scared?”

“Not at all! I have full trust in Chat Noir.”

“And Ladybug, of course.” He said a bit cautiously.

She had to remember to separate herself and Ladybug better if she was going to keep her lies straight. “Yes, obviously Ladybug, too. They can handle anything together.” A quick flash of a smile and she dug back into her food, hoping to avoid anymore reasons to give herself away.

Adrien stayed silent, slowly getting back into his food as well, although he kept giving Marinette that odd look. He didn’t ask anymore questions after that and the walk back to class was silent, Adrien lost in his thoughts.

**********

Adrien let his backpack drop to the floor as he made his way to his bed, Plagg floating cautiously behind him the whole way. He thought this was odd, as Plagg usually went straight for the cheese cabinet when they reached his room.

“Kid, what did I say about all this thinking? You’re going to cause yourself to implode, and then Ladybug will be stuck partnerless!” The kwami seemed anxious, trying his best to get Adrien out of his head. Why was he so concerned? 

Unless he knew the direction of Adrien’s thoughts.

He eyed Plagg suspiciously and the little kwami began to squirm under his scrutiny. “Plagg.” His eyes zeroed in even more. “Who is Ladybug?”

Plagg continued squirming, obviously not liking the direction this conversation was headed. 

“You know I’m not allowed to tell you that, kid.” He broke eye contact with Adrien, flitting around the room with nervous energy. “Besides, what if you don’t like her in civilian form?” He let out a nasally laugh. “She could be hideously deformed, or rude, or clumsy, or-“ 

“What was that last one?” Adrien jumped off his bed, startling Plagg.

Plagg looked around the room, trying to escape Adrien’s questioning. “Rude?” He asked, picking up a slice of cheese and taking a distracted bite.

That was all the answer Adrien needed. He walked over to his backpack, reaching into it to retrieve his stray paper. After looking it over for a few long minutes, it all clicked in his head. Why he felt sick about Luka and Marinette, why the only time he ever saw the two together was when there were two Ladybug’s or when there was a miraculous with the ability of illusion. He’d figured that last bit out a few days before, after Ladybug became the new Guardian.

He had asked her to explain the properties of all the miraculous in case something happened to her and he needed to take possession of the box and get help from other temporary miraculous holders.

“Plagg, claws out.” He had a friend to visit.

Racing across rooftops usually gave him a thrill, but this time he hardly noticed the wind in his hair. Marinette’s balcony came into sight, causing his chest to tighten. If his theory was true he was going to kick himself until he was unconscious. Landing gently on her roof, he used his staff to lower himself to her window, watching quietly as she worked with different fabrics, groaning in frustration.

He saw a flash of pink in his peripheral. His eyes grew wide and his breath left him in a harsh exhale. He knew what Ladybug’s kwami looked like, had even had to transform with her himself. Keeping silent, he saw Tikki perch on the table beside where Marinette was working, rubbing her arm gently.

Still holding his breath, he raised himself to her roof again,, going to knock on the trap door leading to her room. He managed to compose himself on the outside by the time Marinette opened it.

“Chat! What are you doing here?” 

He gave her his Chat Noir smirk and shrugged one shoulder. “I was patrolling around the neighborhood and decided to stop by.” She climbed all the way out onto the landing, shutting her door gently as she did. “The real question is, princess,” he leaned toward her, invading her personal space. “What’s that on your cheek?”

She reached a hand up and swiped across her cheek, dislodging some glitter from her face. It was blue when the light hit it, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. 

“I’m working on something for Luka and the band,” she told him sheepishly. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, concealing the widening pit in his stomach behind his signature sass. Although, with the lack of words, he wasn’t sure it could be considered sass. 

“They seemed kind of cold the night of their last show, so I decided to make them jackets. I’m working on Luka’s now.” There she was staring dreamily over the city again. Looking at her this way, he could see his lady. It was in her quiet peacefulness, the way she took his sarcasm and puns in stride.

He continued watching her, wondering how he could have been so oblivious as to not realize one of his best friends was behind the mask of the girl he admired so fiercely. 

Chat opened his mouth to speak, but a large crash and a shrieking alarm cut him off. Marinette spun quickly, looking at chat in alarm.

He supposed he couldn’t tell her to come on since she was unaware of his recent realization, so he rushed off, vaulting over buildings and giving her the privacy she needed to transform. 

He came upon the scene, surveying the area. There were a few cars piled up, civilians running in all directions. Try as he might, he couldn’t spot the problem. 

Ladybug joined him moments later, dropping into a defensive stance. “What’s the problem,” she asked him breathlessly.

There was a loud roar from behind them. They turned in unison to see a tiger stalking down the street. 

“Cousin of yours?” She joked, already swinging her yoyo to launch herself closer to the beast.

He vaulted with her, keeping pace. “Of course,” I breathed. “Can’t you see the family resemblance?” She landed in front of the tiger while he continued on to flank it from behind. It was an odd color, the oranges of its coat a bit too vibrant to look entirely natural. 

While he was waiting on a plan from Ladybug, a cackle resounded off the buildings around them. Apparently, the tiger wasn’t the only problem. 

Chat looked to his right to see a woman dressed in oranges and reds emerge from between the buildings, a whip clutched in her hand, snapping with a life of its own. 

“I’m Caterine,” she announced to the duo.

Chat snorted involuntarily. “That’s creative,” he quipped. “Is Hawkmoth running out of ideas?”

The akuma bared her teeth - which were frighteningly sharp - at him and flicked her whip, barely missing him as he rolled out of the way. It nearly reached him when she tried a second time, but Ladybug’s you yanked it away as it was inches from his face.

With a growl, the tiger launched at Ladybug, who was distracted with Catarine and her whip.

Chat Noir gave a shout and leapt forward, praying he reached the tiger before it reached her.


	5. Catrine's Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short and hastily written, as I was suffering from writer's block. Please stick with the story and I promise it'll get better.

Ladybug felt the wind as Chat and the tiger tumbled passed her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She barely spared them a glance as she struggled with the akuma, concentrating on keeping her yoyo wrapped around the whip. 

Catrine yanked her forward, making her stumble and losing her hold on the whip, her yoyo clattering to the ground. Catrine leapt forward an unnatural distance, landing behind Marinette with a dramatic flourish that could rival Chat’s. Marinette dodged the whip, scuttling to the side. She began to spin her yoyo in front go her, treating it like a shield. 

The whip came at her again, glancing off her yoyo shield. Catrine growled and scanned for an opening in her defenses. 

“Please!” Marinette begged her. “This isn’t you, this is Hawkmoth!” 

“Hawkmoth brought out the true me!” The akuma screeched, rushing toward her. Marinette avoided her yet again. The akuma still hadn’t used any kind of power on her and it was making her anxious. 

A car came around the corner, apparently not getting the memo that there was a battle happening. Catrine threw up her arm, palm facing outward towards the car. It stopped in it’s tracks and the man inside got out to run.

Was that her power? Stopping machines? Marinette heard the crack of the whip again and turned to see Chat Noir struggling to get it away from Catrine. He had one leg on her shoulder and the rest of him was braced on her back. It was quite a comical sight if she were honest.

She saw the tiger behind them, standing up from where it was laying on the ground and preparing to pounce. Her yoyo was flying through the air before she even thought about it. It wrapped around the tiger’s middle, yanking it to the side and throwing it off balance. She used it’s weight to pull herself forward into the fray.

“Chat!” She called, trying to avoid the sharp claws of the tiger as it swiped at her. “We need to figure out where the akuma’s at!”

He was wrapped up with Catrine in her own whip, struggling to gain the upper hand. “A bit caught up right now, m’lady!” He shouted back. 

The tiger swung again, coming down on her from the right. She stretched her yoyo’s string and caught it’s paw, holding the large thing at bay. 

“Careful, kitty,” Ladybug heard Catrine say to her partner. “This could be a cat-astrophe for you.”

She knew he’d be annoyed at that one, if not offended. He took his cat puns very seriously. 

“This idea for an akuma was a cat-astrophe,” he growled. A loud snap sounded and Ladybug glanced behind her to see the whip split and on the ground. Chat began stalking Catrine in circles, a predatory look in his eyes. So the akuma wasn’t in the whip.

In the time it took for Ladybug’s attention to turn back to the cat in front of her, his paw escaped the string and he was leaning back on his hind legs, getting momentum for a larger attack. Ladybug saw a thin collar wrapped around its massive neck that she hadn’t noticed before. She had a feeling…

“Chat! I think it’s the collar!”

“Collar? She’s not wearing a-“

She tossed an exasperated look to her partner. “The tiger, Chat!”

He put on a sheepish smile before jumping out of the way of an oncoming car. With no driver. What was going on?

She had to think fast, before all the vehicles joined the scuffle. She still wasn’t sure what cars had to do with a tiger, but she didn’t want to wait long enough to find out.

Eventually, she and Chat convened on a rooftop, somewhere Catrine and her tiger couldn’t reach. “What the heck is going on, m’lady?” Chat asked her, still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m not sure, but I’m almost positive the akuma is in the tiger’s collar.”

“And what makes you so paw-sitive, might I ask?” He giggled at his own joke.

I don’t know exactly there’s just something about it…” she trailed off. “This whole situation is weird, we’ve never dealt with an akumatized animal. What does a person even have to do with it if it’s just the tiger?”

Chat Noir didn’t answer her, but it’s not like she expected him to. She couldn’t even fathom it, herself.

“I think it’s time to bring out the Lucky Charm, don’t you?” She asked her partner, looking over the edge into the street below where the tiger was prowling. 

“I think what you think, bugaboo,” he drawled, making her roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Lucky Charm!” She called on the power the miraculous granted her, a red polka-dotted spray bottle falling into her hands.

“Well, that’s a bit more straight-forward than you usually get,” Chat quipped.

She looked over the side of the roof again, the tiger’s nose highlighted in the same red and black her lucky charm was. “Chat,” she addressed him. “You distract Catrine again and keep her from moving those cars around. I have a kitty to handle.” With that, she leapt from the ledge, her yoyo swinging full force.

Her feet hit the ground with a soft thump, her body poised like a graceful weapon. She held the Lucky Charm out in front of her as she crouched, ready to fly away from the tiger the moment she began losing. She and the tiger stalked each other, circling slowly.

With a roar the tiger flew at her and she crouched low to roll out of its path. As it reached the spot she’d been seconds before, she gripped it’s side and swung herself onto its large back. It shook itself, trying to dislodge her, but she held tight. The spray bottle in her hand shook and jostled, disrupted by the movement, and she nearly lost her hold on it.

She stretched her hand over its head, positioning the bottle so it was aimed at the top of the tiger’s nose. Ladybug pulled the trigger to release the spray.

As it hit, the tiger calmed. It seemed to be in an odd daze. This was definitely the strangest akuma battle she’d ever had.

Ladybug delicately released the collar from around its thick neck. She tore it in half as easily as she did with all the akumas, watching the purple butterfly fly out. “Time to de-evilize!” She shouted at it, catching it in her ope yoyo.

“Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

She turned to see Chat helping a confused woman get on her feet. “What happened?” She was asking him.

“You were akumatized,” she said softly, being as gentle with her as he could.

A little orange tabby came bounding up to her, stretching up her legs to be picked up. “Oh!” She cried, scooping it into her arms. “Tini, my sweet baby.” She cooed at it and rocked it until it purred.

“If you don’t mind me asking, ma’am,” Ladybug stepped in. “What exactly happened?”

The woman got a sad look in her eyes and cuddled the cat tighter. “My poor Byron got hit by a car this afternoon,” she whimpered. “I never let him outside but he slipped through the door without me knowing. Tini was very sad about her brother and I suppose I just let it get to me.”

Chat gave the woman a sad look and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Is there anything we can do for you?” He was always better at talking to akuma victims than she was and she both envied and admired him for it. When he wasn’t being a goofball, he was very good at putting people at ease.

“No,” she told him. “No, I live just a couple blocks away and I’d just like some time to remember my Byron.” 

“We understand. Don’t be afraid to call on us if you change your mind.”

The duo watched the sad woman walk away, holding Tini close. Neither of them spoke when they turned to look at each other. This was different and they didn’t know what to say to each other.

A beeping in Ladybug’s ear broke the silence. “I suppose that means I should go,” she told him.

“Until the next battle, m’lady,” he bowed low, oddly serious. 

She used her yoyo and flew away from him, swinging from rooftop to rooftop until she reached her balcony. She de-transformed and Tikki flew up, then back down to rest in her open palms. Marinette dug a cookie out for her and sighed.

“That was quite sad,” Tikki said in her small voice, still not starting on her cookie. “That poor woman was grieving and there was nothing we could do for her.” She looked down dejectedly.

Marinette lowered them through the door onto her bed, setting Tikki down on the covers. “I wish we could help her,” Marinette mumbled. She couldn’t imagine losing a pet. Not that she’d ever had one.

Living above the bakery made it a bit difficult since they dealt with food every day. She’d always wanted a dog, though. Just a small one that she could sew little outfits for and bathe and play with. She was actually very lonely as an only child before Tikki came along and her life as Ladybug began.

No more words were spoken between them and Tikki finished her cookies. Marinette watched her small friend, a ghost of a smile playing on her face. The beautiful little kwami had had such an impact in her life and Marinette couldn’t have been more appreciative of her. Tikki had become her best friend and confidante. She guided Marinette when she felt lost and did her best to keep her on track. She spent time with her just hanging out and assisting with her creations. They joked and cried and created memories together.

The love she had for Tikki was probably much like that for a pet, although Tikki was so much more.

Marinette scooped her back up and squeezed her close. Tikki let out a surprised squeak, but quickly cuddle in, understanding that Marinette needed the comfort.

There they stayed, taking comfort in each other’s presence and friendship.


	6. Kagami's Disposal

The third day, there was no paper in front of Adrien. He sat quite stiffly and stared straight ahead for the entire lesson, not once looking back to send Marinette one of his small smiles. She was a bit sad about it but also very relieved. Maybe he would make this easy on her, after all.

He didn’t ask her to lunch either. As she, Alya, and Nino walked out of the front entrance to the school, they saw him get in his silver limo and head off in the direction of the park.

“A photoshoot,” said Nino. “His old man is about to release a new sweater and he wants Adrien to appear in the ads for it.”

She felt the usual pain of sympathy for him fill her chest for a few seconds. She knew he hated his model status and yearned for the life of a normal teenage boy. Now that he was dating Kagami, though, he might get a little more freedom.

“Girl,” Alya was snapping her fingers in front of Marinette’s face, trying to get her attention. “I swear, if you were anyone else, I’d be worried.” Her friend linked their arms and walked beside her down the steps, Nino falling in step behind them. As they reached the bottom, Luka pulled up on his bike.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he addressed the group. “Mind if I steal your girl from you for a bit?” He gave Alya his swoon-worthy grin and her best friend instantly melted. 

She gave Marinette a push forward with a breathy, “No problem,” and dragged her boyfriend away.

Luka held out his extra helmet for her and she fastened it and climbed on. He took her back to the park where he asked her on a date and delicately lifted her off the back of his bike before she could get off herself. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her face grew warm.

He lead her by the hand into a copse of trees that concealed a small blanket laid out on the grass. On it sat a wicker picnic basket and two soft-looking cushions.

“Oh, Luka,” she breathed. 

“I know our date isn’t until next Saturday, but I thought you might like a nice lunch.” They sat across from each other and Luka began pulling items out from the basket between them. There were sandwiches, individually packaged slices of cake from her parents bakery, plastic cutlery, and a couple containers of fruit.

He really did all this for her? Something in her heart grew and she started to tear up.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” He asked her, concern etched into his face.

“Nothing,” she sniffed. “It’s just that this is so thoughtful.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised for a moment, but quickly returned her embrace. She leaned back and saw the most tender of looks in his eyes.

This boy really, truly cared about her! For the first time, she looked at him without comparing him to Adrien. She looked at his electric blue hair without imagining it blonde and she gazed into his eyes without thinking of a vivid green. He was finally his own person in her mind, and she kicked herself for not thinking of him separately before.

Feelings for him - true feelings - stirred deep within her, and she knew that someday soon, they would be clawing their way to the surface.

********

Adrien stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower, sighing in relief as the last shot was taken. He really wanted out of this thing. Not that it was uncomfortable. It was actually really lightweight for a sweater, and it didn’t scratch at all. 

But, he felt his father’s energy around him, suffocating him in its grip. It was getting harder and harder for him to drag himself through his routine. It was getting harder and harder for him to be Adrien Agreste. 

He watched the photographers load their equipment as Nathalie made her way toward him, tablet in hand. He could clearly make out his father’s stiff face. “Adrien, your father would like to speak with you.”

“Yes, father,” he addressed, formal as always.

“I will have a guest this evening, so I’d like you to spend a few hours with Miss Tsurugi.” Shock bolted through him, making him tense. A guest? His father didn’t have guests. And making him leave the house to spend time with someone else? Granted, he liked having a connection with Kagami’s family, so it was a bit more understandable, but it still made Adrien uncomfortable for some reason.

He nodded his understanding, knowing it would be pointless to ask questions. “Yes, father.” Nathalie shut the tablet off and ushered him back to the car so he could be taken back to school.

School. Marinette. Ladybug. Everything made him think about her now. He took out his lucky Marinette charm and toyed with it. It had really gotten him through a lot and it would get him through this, too. She may be going on a date with Luka, but that didn’t mean they were in a relationship yet. He could still win her.

Except he’d have to hurt Kagami in the process. He knew how she felt about him and he had said he’d give her a chance, but he couldn’t see himself falling for her, especially now that he knew Ladybug’s identity. This was all a mess. 

When they arrived in front of Dupont, Adrien’s heart dropped. He saw Marinette getting off the back of Luka’s bike, a huge grin splitting her face. He watched Luka wave and ride away, Marinette staring happily after him.

Adrien shook himself and put on his usual pleasant mask. He stepped out of the car and called to her. “How was your lunch break?” He asked as he caught up to her.

“Wonderful,” she gushed. She didn’t say any more thought and he began to feel awkward. 

Eventually, she cleared her through and asked him how his photoshoot went. “Fine. I need to tell Kagami my father wants me to spend the evening with her, though.” He watched her face fall slightly before she turned away. 

He pulled out his phone to message Kagami. 

‘My father would like us to spend the evening together. I  
also have something important we should talk about.’

He hit send and followed Marinette up to their classroom. She took her place beside Alya and they began to whisper excitedly with each other, no doubt about Luka. Adrien tried to catch their words, but it was difficult for him to hear without being Chat Noir. 

Soon enough, the lesson started and the girls’ conversation trailed off. It was a difficult few hours for Adrien. His mind wandered and he caught himself turning back to look at Marinette on several occasions. He thought that maybe she had caught him, too. 

By the time school let out, Adrien was nearly vibrating with frustration and energy. How was he going to romance Marinette? What was he going to say to Kagami? His mind was running at a hundred miles a minute and he was struggling to keep up.

He pulled out his phone to see two texts from Kagami. 

‘I will meet you at the botanical gardens after you are released from school.”

Adrien read it in her stiff voice and cringed a little. He cared about her dearly as a friend, but continuing a relationship with someone that could remain so unemotional and distant was unthinkable. The only person she seemed to truly loosen up around was Marinette. 

He checked his second message.

‘I am concerned about the way you’ve worded your message. I hope it’s nothing too serious.’

He felt cold about the whole situation. He hated that this was his life. He wanted normal teenage freedom and to be able to openly date the girl of his dreams without all of these secrets and other people involved.

“To the botanical gardens please,” he told his driver as he buckled himself into the car. He and Kagami never met anywhere personal, like their homes. Perhaps that’s why he thought he might have been able to get past his feelings for Ladybug - er, Marinette? - and pursue a relationship with Kagami. Both of their lives were routine and impersonal and strict. Neither knew the freedoms of everyday teenage lives.

He saw Kagami waiting for him at the entrance to the gardens, standing out from the other guests milling about. She gave him her uncomfortable-looking smile and they linked arms to enter the gardens, neither really speaking.

It was unusual for him to not attempt to put her at ease, and she could tell something was off. It was in the way she carried herself, slightly more stiff than usual.

She eventually tried to make a conversation with him, asking him about his father and the new sweater, about school and his studies. It was hard for him to make small talk with her while getting lost in his own head, and after awhile, she stopped trying. 

They stopped to rest on a bench, each on their own train of that. 

“Adrien,” Kagami spoke up. “It’s time to tell me what you wish to discuss.”

She was right. He couldn’t beat around the bush.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was a trash person. There was no lying about it to himself. He was about to basically break up with Kagami so he could be free to break another couple up and have a different girl for himself.

Turning to face her, he took her hand in his. “Kagami, you’re an amazing person. You’re thoughtful, and skilled, and beautiful.” He looked away from her. “But-“

“But you’ve decided you don’t want to give me a chance.” It wasn’t a question. “Do you have feelings for someone else?”

He hesitated and she nodded her head. “It’s not surprising, Marinette is quite wonderful.”

“How did you know it was Marinette?” Adrien didn’t even try to hide it. Kagami was too astute.

“I remember the way you looked at her last week. I also know the way she looks at you. It was only a matter of time before you noticed it yourself.”

What was she talking about? The way she looked at him how? “Kag-“

She stood up abruptly, cutting him off again. “I’ve enjoyed our time together, Adrien. I do hope to continue our friendship in the future.” She spun around and walked down the path alone. 

He wanted to call out after her, but he knew she was hurting. He would message her later to check on her, but it was best for him to leave her alone for now. 

There was a sudden flash of magic as he transformed, then used his staff to vault away.


	7. Tikki's Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. The transition to online college courses was difficult and my confidence in life has taken a serious fall after viewing my final grades. Enjoy this hastily written disaster!

Keeping his distance, Chat Noir trailed Marinette as she walked down the streets of Paris. She hummed to herself in a daze as she popped in and out of fabric stores, looking at different leathers. He knew it was for Kitty Section’s jackets and he felt the urge to growl. What would it be like to receive something she’d put so much effort into just for him?

He watched her stop in front of an advertisement on the sidewalk. He leaned further off the rooftop he was perched on to get a better look and nearly fell off when he realized it was of him. Er, of Adrien, rather. 

She looked sad and his heart ached. He didn’t want that to be what she felt when she looked at him. Shaking herself, she stepped back from his ad and headed towards the direction of her home, humming the same tune she had been since he started following her. 

He stopped on a rooftop across from her balcony, keeping to the shadows. What would he say? Should he talk to her as Chat Noir or Adrien? Should he even try to talk to her? He was absolutely horrible at this. The longer he sat there debating with himself, the later it got and the less time he had before his father would request his presence at home.

Finally making a decision, he made his way down to the ground, detransforming in an alley near the bakery. Plagg hovered near his ear and snickered at his holder. “Do you have something to say?” He asked the little black kwami, hoping that would be the end of it. He normally ignored Adrien when he gave him attitude.

“Actually,” he said, and Adrien groaned. “I do have something to say this time.” He flew around to Adrien’s other side so he’d have to look at him. “You’ve spent so long pining after Ladybug and being oblivious to Marinette that you sent her into someone else’s arms, and now you’re planning to rip her out of them.”

He hadn’t thought of it like that. Ripping was such a strong word, though. It made it sound forceful and aggressive. No, what he was planning was going to be more like coaxing her away from Luka. 

He felt a stab of guilt at the thought. He liked Luka and he knew he would be good to Marinette, but he had to try at least once. She was the love of his life, the girl his heart had belonged to since the day they met. He couldn’t let her go without a fight.

Adrien stepped around the corner onto the sidewalk and out of the alley, making his way toward their residential door that led to the house. He knocked and waited a few moments before the door swung open, revealing Marinette’s mother. 

“Adrien!” She gasped excitedly. “Oh, it’s so nice to see you again! Please, come in?” She stood aside and opened the door wider so Adrien could enter. He smelled cookies in the oven and he spotted a plate of croissants on the table.

“You’re welcome to one, if you’d like,” said Sabine, closing the door behind him and leading him to the kitchen. “I’ll go let Marinette know you’re here.” She handed a plate with a croissant to him and he happily bit into it. The flaky crust practically melted in his mouth and he thought he might have an out-of-body experience very soon. He fell more in love with Tom’s baking every time he came over.

The trap door to Marinette’s room shut and he waited for Sabine to come back down the stairs. “You can go on up!” She told him cheerfully, taking his now empty plate. The stairs to her room loomed before him and he struggled to make his feet move. 

The steps groaned beneath his weight as he made his way up, trying to think of what exactly he was going to say to her. He reached the top and pushed her door up, poking his head through the floor. She sat at her sewing machine and fabric was strewn about her. He noticed the walls bare of all of his pictures and he felt a tiny crack form in his heart. 

“Hey, Marinette!” She looked up from her project with bright eyes. “I thought I’d stop by for a visit.”

“I thought your father wanted you to spend the evening with Kagami?” She asked him, stepping away from the table to clean off the chaise for him.

“Uh, things aren’t really great with Kagami at the moment,” he answered, sitting down. “I told her I wasn’t interested, so it’s a bit awkward.”

She looked surprised. “You’re not interested?” Marinette asked him slowly. She sat back down at her desk, staring at her knees. “But - but I thought you two were together?” He had a feeling she wasn’t exactly talking to him. 

Silence hung over the room like a heavy blanket and Adrien was suffocating in it. He wanted to tell her he knew. He wanted to drag her up into his arms and hold her. He wanted to tell her their lives would be perfect now.

Only he couldn’t.

The possibility of pushing her away was a demon on his shoulder, whispering in his ear constantly. He had to do this carefully.

Finally, she spoke. “Well, what would you like to do then? We can’t let this little bit of freedom go to waste.” There was his Marinette.

“Could we play ‘Ultimate Mecha Strike III’? We haven’t done that in awhile.” He looked at her hopefully. 

The desk chair squeaked faintly as she spun around to face her computer. “Of course! I’ve been missing beating someone other than my dad,” she giggled out lightly. 

Music traveled through the room from the menu screen as she booted up the game and Adrien flashed back to the first time he’d played the game in her room. How had he not realized then that she was his person? Even her parents had known. His heart thundered and her name whispered softly through his mind.

Marinette. 

The name passed through his lips before he realized he had spoken aloud. 

“Yes?” She spun back around to face him.

**********

Adrien’s gaze was intense, almost awe-struck if she didn’t know better. His lips were slightly parted and he looked like he may have been seconds from crying, only they would be happy tears.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” She was getting worried. 

It was a suffocating moment. The air around them seemed to close in, shutting out the rest of the world. It was almost like a tunnel leading straight from her eyes to his, connecting them so completely she forgot where she ended and he began. They were several feet apart, but she could 'feel' him. She felt his breathing, his heartbeat. 

The sound of robots clashing crashed through their reverie, ending whatever spell they had put on each other.

“I-uh-“ Adrien scratched the back of his neck in his typical nervous gesture. “Nothing, I was just going to say, ‘I bet I can beat you.’” A lopsided smile stretched across across his face, but it seemed strained.

“Well, I bet you’re just trying to stall so you don’t get your butt handed to you again.” She held his controller out to him, and he moved to sit beside her. 

They got lost in their game, laughing together until the sun dipped below the horizon and Adrien received a text from Nathalie requesting he come home. 

She was sad to see him walk out their door and climb into his car. It had been so long since they truly let go around each other and had some fun. He definitely seemed like he needed the distraction from whatever had been plaguing his thoughts lately. She thought back to the odd moment from earlier, when the rest of the world had fallen away.

What had he been thinking? Had he felt the same things she had? 

A jolt of panic shot through her. She was supposed to be getting over him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this for them. He wasn’t supposed to feel things for her.

Her vision got watery and she realized she was tearing up. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” Tikki asked in her tinkling voice.

She swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. “This is so hard, Tikki.” She choked out. “It isn’t meant to be so hard.”

The little kwami stretched her arms across Marinette’s cheek, embracing her as best she could. “If it wasn’t this hard, the world would be a much sadder place.” Tikki was older than time itself and, sometimes, Marinette forgot that fact. 

“If it wasn’t this hard to forget loving someone, then you never cared in the first place. If it wasn’t this hard to forget, love wouldn’t exist.”

Tikki continued holding Marinette as she stared defeatedly at her desktop. She felt empty. 

All of her pictures of Adrien had been removed the night she decided to let Kagami win and she missed the normality of it. The scene of her room changed dramatically, a stark reminder of the impossibility of a future with Adrien. 

“What do I do, Tikki?”

“You continue living.”


	8. Alya's Advice

The band finished trying on their new jackets, chatting excitedly about their gifts. Rose had squealed in delight when she saw the pale pink sparkles in the shape of the band’s logo with a microphone patch adorning hers. They all had personalized patches on each of their’s. Luka’s was blue with an acoustic guitar patch beneath it and Juleka’s was deep purple with an electric guitar. Ivan’s was yellow and had a pair of crossed drumsticks. 

Marinette stood back, clutching the last remaining jacket in her arms and smiling at her friends. Alya slung her arm over her shoulder. “So whose is that one?”

She looked down to the jacket. It was the one she’d put the most care into. She had shopped for hours for the right fabric for it, spending late nights making sure every last stitch was perfect. She struggled to find the emerald green she had envisioned for it, but it had all come together wonderfully in the end.

And the person it was for wasn’t even there. 

Not that she had expected any different. In the past though, she was always disappointed he wasn’t there because that meant less time with him. This time, she told herself it was because he couldn’t get the jacket she made him until later.

“It was for Adrien. You know, since he guest-starred in the band sometimes. It was Ivan’s idea that he get to match, so I made him one, too.” Alya gave her a knowing look. She knew Marinette would’ve made one anyway, even without Ivan speaking up about it. She knew the bags under Marinette’s eyes were from staying up to work on his and that the others had all been completed days before.

“Girl-“

“It’s not because I have feelings for him,” Marinette cut Alya off before she could finish. “It’s because he does so much for all of us while working around his father that he deserves something nice.” 

Alya raised an eyebrow. “And…” she pressed.

A sigh escaped Marinette’s lips. “And because this time he’s going to know for sure that what he’s wearing was made by me and not bought by someone else.”

“There you go,” Alya drawled. “I knew there was another reason.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette grumbled.

Rose bounced over to the pair. “Mari, these are amazing!” Her shrill voice pierced through their ears and she realized how loud she was being. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “It’s just that I love it so much! It fits perfectly!”

“You really are a wonder, Marinette.” Luka spoke up from behind Rose, Juleka nodding along in agreement.

Luka adjusted his sleeves, which were cloth. She made both his and Juleka’s out of a more breathable and flexible material so it’d be easier to strum their guitars. The bodice’s were still made of leather, though.

Ivan’s was more a vest than anything since he never got cold. One of the benefits of having a large body mass, he always told them. She used the same design for his as she did for Luka and Juleka’s, she had just left the sleeves off.

Rose’s was completely leather and came to her midriff instead of all the way down to her waist and buckled across the bottom.

“I’m glad you guys like them! I had a lot of fun creating them.”

“And, they’ll look so awesome underneath our costumes,” Rose was back to squealing and the rest of the group grimaced.

Nino came up from below deck where he’d been helping Anarka get lunch together. “Good news, dudes and dudettes.” He gave Alya a quick peck on the cheek before he addressed the group again. “Adrien’s dad finally let him out for the day. He’ll be here in a little bit to hang.”

“I hope he knows he’ll be practicing our new song with us. I’d love to hear it with the piano,” Luka said. One of the things that Marinette admired about him was that even though he knew how she felt about Adrien, he was still always happy to include him. The two boys had become decent friends and enjoyed playing music together.

The band climbed back on stage to get a warm up in before they all sat down for a quick lunch. Anarka brought up a large bowl of salad and a stack of salad plates. The woman’s arms could hold a full grown bear if she wanted to.

They all gathered around the table and helped Anarka set out the plates. “Do you need help bringing anything else up, mom?” Luka inquired. 

“I’d love that!” She reached up to lightly pinch his cheek and a soft blush blossomed across his features. His eyes darted quickly to meet Marinette’s and then back to his mother. She laughed at her son’s sudden embarrassment and let go of him. Marinette watched Luka follow his mother down the steps before Alya nudged her arm. 

Alya waggled her eyebrows and Marinette broke down into a fit of giggles. Luka and Anarka came back up carrying utensils and a dish full of baked fish and potatoes.

Footsteps sounded on the boarding ramp and Adrien appeared on deck.

“Hey, man! Just in time for lunch!” Nino called out to him.

“Oh, good. I was afraid I’d miss out.” Adrien may eat fancy meals on a regular basis, but he always went crazy for Anarka’s cooking. It was probably because his other meals were always prepared by strangers, people who didn’t care about him. Anarka was full of love and it could be tasted in her food.

He sat down between Marinette and Nino and reached for the salad tongs. “Feel like learning a new song, Adrien?” Luka was talking to him from Marinette’s other side. 

Adrien glanced at Luka, and for a second, Marinette thought she saw anger in his eyes. It was gone so quickly, she was convincing herself she’d imagined it. What would Adrien have to be angry with Luka for, anyway? They always got along wonderfully. Of course she’d imagined it.

“I’m happy to learn something new!” He said quickly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything fun with the piano.” He dug into his fish, avoiding looking into Luka’s eyes. What was wrong with him?

Chatter danced around them, bouncing off the walls of the boat. Adrien hadn’t attempted to speak to either Marinette or Luka again, and instead, focused his attentions toward Nino and Alya. 

Marinette thought back to a few days before, when they had battled each other in her room, laughing and joking and being normal friends again. This evening, he seemed much more closed off from her. He would still glance quickly at her, still smirk when she said something funny, but he didn’t talk to her. 

After lunch, the band climbed back onto the stage to practice and Adrien joined them. He took his place behind the keyboard near Luka. Marinette and Alya sat back to watch them from the other side of the deck, sipping contentedly at the lemonades in their hands. 

The boards of the deck were vibrating beneath their feet and traveling up through their bodies. Marinette could feel each beat from the drum in her chest and every strum of the guitar in her head. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, imagining the music physically washing over her. It was reaching it’s high point, Like when the water on the ocean swelled to its peak right before it crashed down into the waves. 

And there it was. The gentle crash. It was mostly composed of piano notes. They were soft but quick, like little ballerinas twirling all around her. Adrien started including the lower notes on the piano, playing the tune in two different octaves. It added depth and a bit of an echo. It was one of the most beautiful songs she’d ever heard him play.

*********

Adrien watched her head bouncing in time with his fingers. He was playing for her. The more passionately he played, the larger her smile got and he couldn’t bring himself to stop pouring his soul into it.

Luka joined in with his guitar, then Juleka, and finally Ivan. Marinette’s eyes were open again, and she was gazing at Luka. 

Luka had his eyes trained on her, a small smile adorning his features. He was playing for her, too. His whole being was expressed through his guitar. His admiration for her sang itself through the chords and twirled around Adrien, making him more determined to gain her attention back from Luka. 

Piano and guitar battled relentlessly, even as they blended together in companionship. The song came to a dramatic end, Luka’s last strum still ringing in their ears. 

The sky had darkened significantly and Adrien could no longer make out every detail in her bluebell eyes. The low sun was resting behind Marinette, giving her an ethereal glow that set his heart racing. The slight breeze was blowing her dark hair around her shoulders and he tried to recall every other time he saw her with her hair down. Something about her hair loose gave her a depth that she didn’t normally have.

He realized her eyes had finally returned to him and she was giving him a bright smile.

“That was great, Adrien!” The praise bubbled out of her and his face heated slightly.

Then they cooled again. Luka joined in with compliments of his own. What annoyed Adrien even more was that they seemed genuinely heartfelt. Normally, he’d enjoy spending time with the other boy, but right now, he just wanted him to disappear.

His phone went off in his pocket and he excused himself from the stage. As he reached the other side of the deck he glanced back over his shoulder and cringed. Luka had slung his arms over Marinette’s shoulders and she was laughing along with something he said. His stomach was twisting in knots and he had to look away before he stomped right back over there.

“Hello, Nathalie,” he answered without checking the caller ID. Of course it would be her calling to tell him it was time to be back home.

“Adrien,” his father’s voice spoke from the other line, and his stomach twisted even tighter. His father hardly called him of his own volition. “We need to speak.”

“I understand. When would you like to meet?”

“As soon as you’re home. We have something important to discuss.” He no longer had to worry about his stomach twisting as it had completely fallen to the floor below him.

“Yes, Father.” They hung up without so much as a goodbye and a thousand scenarios tumbled through his head at once. His instincts were telling him that he definitely would not like what his father was going to discuss with him. 

Adrien stood in silence for a few more moments, observing the water below him. It was calm and soothing, the waves helping to settle his nerves.

“Everything alright?” Marinette spoke from behind him. Her small hand came to rest on his shoulder and the warmth from it seeped through his shirt.

A deep sigh escaped him and she shifted to stand beside him rather than behind. The spot where her hand had been felt cold. “My father says we have something to discuss when I go back home.” He knew she’d understand how worrisome that was for him. She’d met his father, dealt with him personally. He’d always been polite with her, but she’d seen the way he treated some of their other friends.

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure, but it sounded serious. Like what he had to say to me was genuinely important and not just a usual lecture.” 

Seagulls shrieked from above them, cutting into the quiet that surrounded the boat. It was like a knife in Adrien’s ears.

Marinette didn’t say anything else, just stood there keeping him company. He thought about the past year and how blind he’d been. She was always there for him more than anyone else, and he had taken that for granted so many times. His goofy, loving, passionate Marinette, who poured her whole heart into her friends and family. She knew when he needed to talk and when he just needed someone.

He heard the distinctive sound of his car pulling up near the dock and his shoulders dropped. He thought he’d accomplish more with her this evening. It flew by in an instant and he hardly even spoke to her. 

His phone chimed indicating a text from his driver. Marinette’s hand found its way back up to his shoulder and she gave him a reassuring squeeze before she dropped it.

Everyone said their goodbyes, gave him a hug or a pat on the back, and congratulated him on how great the song sounded. One by one, they made their way back to the stage to rehearse a bit more before calling it a night. Finally, only Alya remained beside him, giving him an odd look.

“If you’re finally catching on to what I think you’re catching on to, then you’d better act fast. Otherwise, you’re going to lose her and you’ll regret it for a long time.” At last, she turned away to join the others and Adrien was left to walk back to his car alone, wondering how Alya had picked up on it so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long! I've been taking care of school, trying to find a new apartment, and suffering from writer's block with my fan fiction and original stuff. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments or criticisms down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment all criticisms and questions, please! I will gladly get back to each and every one of them.


End file.
